Segno's Musical Idea
by Derr Gotik
Summary: Segno finds and iPod and he gets a crazy idea. 6 and the twins help him make it happen. Song fic, Non-Mushy or fluff. Kinda funny actually.


The musical

By Robbi Dez

I don't own any of the characters (Except Segno) or music you'll read about here.

**iPod**

Segno was wandering around the ruined city on the party cloudy afternoon, trying to clear his thoughts. "urgh! Why do the others have to ostracize me just cuz I look different? At least 6 and the twins don't care." Suddenly a glare hit Segno's optics from his left. "_Ow, ooh… what's that?"_ Segno walked over to what appeared to be some sort of rectangular shiny contraption. The words on its scratched up surface read "Ipod." "What's an Ipod I wonder?" He flipped the device over with some difficulty and notice a wheel with symbols he understood mean play and pause. He pressed the play section and nothing happened. He looked down and saw a loose plug at the iPod's base. "Oh, well how about now?" he pressed play again and heard the music come out loud and clear from the large objects he guessed where "speakers."

"Whoa cool!"Segno exclaimed as he was hit by the sound. He liked this song. It was in German but he and the other stitchpunks were programmed to understand and speak all the Western European languages.

"I've gotta show the guys!" He thought aloud. And with that he lifted the Ipod and audio devices onto a lone roller skate and carted them off home.

**Back at the Library…**

"6! 3 and 4! Come here, I've got something cool to show you." He yelled into the fallen globe. Immediately, scuttling sounds were heard as the twins came, always excited to see something new. 6 followed behind, a little out of it as usual. "Hey Segno." Said 6 and he greeted his friend.

"Hey guys. Look what I found out there." He motioned to the Ipod on the skate. Immediately the twins were all over it cataloguing the strange device. "Think that's cool? Check this out." Segno pressed play and they were all surrounded by the music.

"Souuuuund…" 6 uttered with a smile on his face. The twins were smiling and pressed pause on the iPod.

"What's up guys?" They motioned to a blank wall (a rarity) and 4 fired up her optic projector. The first thing Segno noticed was the same song was playing with the video. The next was six humans on a stage dancing and singing the song. Segno was in pure awe at the moves that particular human could do. When the song hit its chorus he was completely blown away by the kicking move and the final aerial splits. The projection dimmed as the video ended. "Oh my goodness… that was amazing…" Segno thought to himself for a second, then turned to face the other three. "Hey, why don't we try that? Singing and dancing?"

The twins gave him a "not amused" look.

"Oh yeah." Segno flashed a sheepish grin. "Sorry I forgot u guys can't talk."

6 however was thrilled at the idea. He immediately started singing the lyrics,

"_Kosaken hey, hey, hey hebt die gläser…" _

"Yeah! You go 6!" Segno said with a chuckle. "Hey try and do that one move from the first chorus."

6 nodded eagerly and fell to the ground setting one arm to support himself while at the same time kicking his legs out the right. Needless to say it was a very good try but… he epically failed. 6 tried again but he fell on his rear again. "Alright good try there 6." 6 walked back over to them slightly disappointed.

"_Hmm, I guess his structure makes that move next to impossible. His legs are too short and his arms are too long."_ Segno thought to himself. "how about you two?" Segno asked the twins. The twins flickered to each other and nodded their heads. They walked over to where six was showing off and attempted the same trick but they couldn't do it either.

"_Bummer, we're not built like the huma- wait a minute! My body structure is different from the others!"_ Segno thought. "Maybe I can do it!" He said excitedly. He ran over and wrapped his ponytail around his neck, "Ok so it kinda went like…" Segno fell towards the ground and set his arm down. At the same time he kicked his long legs out to his right with the bottom one straight and the other behind it to support him. He pushed off and repeated the motion in the other direction and back to the center. "I did it!" He said excitedly. The other three applauded in approval. Over the next hour the four stitchpunks tried dancing the moves in the video which they learned was called "Moskau." Segno could perform all the dances with little to no difficulty. The other three however experienced physical limitations which prohibited them from two of the dances. By the end of the second hour 6 and Segno had memorized the lyrics and were wrapping up their dancing.

"So… do you guys wanna show the others what we can do now?" Segno asked his friends. The twins were all excited and bore hug smiles on their faces. An obvious yes. 6 was more hesitant but nodded. "Cool!" Segno said and hauled the Ipod to the upper floors where the others were.

At the Upper floors…

"Hey guys!" Segno greeted as he hauled up the Ipod and "headphones" behind him. 7 was the first to greet him,

"Oh, hi Segno…" She blinked and then said, "What are you guys doing?"

"We've got this performance-type-thing we worked on and wanna show you all.

"It's not like we were doing anything important… So be it." 1 said from his new throne.

Segno and the twins set up the Ipod at the head phones to face the other six stitchpunks.

4 pressed play and they all took their positions with Segno in the center and one twin on each side.

The music started with the piano and the brass before the verse.

The stitchpunks crossed their arms and stood at attention for the verse while 6 and Segno sang.

_Moskau…. fremd und geheimnisvoll……  
Türme aus rotem Gold….. kalt wie das Eis…….._

_Moskau…. doch wer dich wirklich kennt….  
der weiß, ein Feuer brennt….. in dir so heiß….._

At the last word in the verse the Stitchpunks raised their arms in the air with the beat and waited for the pre-chorus.

When it came they stylishly clapped and marched with the rhythm and by now their audience was raising eyebrows waiting to see where this went.

_Kosaken hey, hey, hey, leert die Gläser _

_Natascha ha, ha, ha, du bist schön…_

_Tawaritsch hey, hey, hey, auf das Leben__…._

_auf dein Wohl, Bruder hey Bruder ho!..._

For the last line they spread out there arms and held out the last note as the music foreshadowed an epic chorus following suit.

Then they jumped and pumped their fists in the air four times catching the attention of their audience.

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey!**_

Now that the song had reached its first chorus the stitchpunks started their first dance move.

_Moskau, Moskau,_

_wirf die Gläser an die Wand,  
Rußland ist ein schönes Land, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Hey!_

To the beat of the music they hopped and turned to the left and right while crossing their arms and doing slight kicks. When they uttered that laugh they crouched down and popped back up with their arms in the air when they uttered the "Hey!" And by now all the stitchpunks were smiling, attention fully acquired.

_Moskau, Moskau,_

_deine Seele ist so groß,  
Nachts da ist der Teufel los, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Hey!_

They repeated the same dance, crouch, and jump from the last bit.

_Mos-kau! Mos-kau!_

_Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar,  
Mädchen sind zum küssen da, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Hey!_

In perfect time, Segno and 6 both crouched down while crossing their arms and popped back up. When they did they symmetrically opened their and kicked one leg toward the center while the twins rapidly jump/spun on the spot behind their line.

_Mos-kau! Mos-kau!_

This is where Segno did the kick move that only he could do while 6 joined the twins in the jump/spinning.

_komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch,  
bis der Tisch zusammenbricht, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Hey!_

All the stitchpunks except 1 and 8 were impressed with that particular move and were now clapping with the beat. Although 8 was enjoying the music as well.

_Mos-kau……_

The stitchpunks in unison, crouched, spun, and repeated this to the music and skip-hopped to the chuckle part of the chorus.

_La… la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Ho, ho, ho, ho! Hey!_

Now Segno spread his arms and with the others jumped left to right without breaking the rhythm.

_Mos-kau……._

_La… la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! _

7, 9, and 5 were cheering now and 5 really wished he could join in. They were just signing along with the "la"s.

The stitchpunks on the "stage" were now taking a pause from the dancing and were walking around singing "Oooh"s in a baritone voice.

_Oooooooh, oh, oh, ooh, ooooh_

_oh, oh, ooh, ooooh_

_oh, ooh, ooooooooh_

Then 6 pumped his fist as he came in with:

_**Mos-kau! Mos-kau!**_

All four were on the "stage" with 6 and Segno sang low, while the twins mouthed the words.

_Mos-kau, Mos-kau, _

_Wodka trinkt man pur und kalt,  
das macht hundert Jahre alt, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Hey!_

Now the twins busted out an a dance move they learned from a book on the Russian Cossack dances while 6 and Segno hopped asymmetrically to each other.  
_Mos-kau, Mos-kau, _

_Väterchen dein Glas ist leer,  
doch im Keller ist noch mehr, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! _

There was a brief instrumental bit while the bridge of the song finished before it went back to the pre chorus.

_Kosaken hey, hey, hey, leert die Gläser _

_Natascha ha, ha, ha, du bist schön…_

_Tawaritsch hey, hey, hey, auf das Leben__…._

_auf dein Wohl, Bruder hey Bruder ho!..._

They pumped their fists in the air again as they prepared to go into the final chorus.

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey! **_

They repeated the same moves from the first chorus. Only this time 5 came up from the audience and stood opposite to 6 on Segno's left side.

_Mos-kau, Mos-kau,_

_wirf die Gläser an die Wand,  
Rußland ist ein schönes Land, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Hey!_

_Moskau, Moskau,_

_deine Seele ist so groß,  
Nachts da ist der Teufel los, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Hey!_

All of a sudden the song changed key and Segno dropped to the ground. He placed one hand down to support himself and started kicking into the air to the 4/4 beat of the chorus.

_Mos-kau! Mos-kau!_

_komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch,  
bis der Tisch zusammenbricht, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! _

When it got to the "hey" part Segno opened his arms and continued to perform the kick move. Only this time 5 and 6 joined in while the twins did their jump/spin.

_**Hey! **_

At the last "Hey" Segno leaped into the air and did a perfect split and landed somewhat gracefully on the ground to thunderous applause from the audience.

3,4,5,6, and Segno joined hands and bowed to the other stitchpunks.

"Thanks guys!" Segno said as they walked off the "stage." Segno was so happy to know that the others like his dancing. He had been somewhat out casted for being different in design. But know the other stitchpunks could see that different is not bad at all even 1 was impressed. Segno rested with peace of heart and mind that night. For now those who had been considered outcasts and oddities were equals in the eyes of the others.

Links: .com/watch?v=SkscNtoxIU8&NR=1

.com/watch?v=AkFfX-00kQc&NR=1


End file.
